The Power
The Power (力 Chikara) is the evilest power of them all and the main antagonist of Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy. Creator and father figure of Roger Russo. He used to be Dr. Linus Malicieux. He does not represent any crystal. Personality Linus used to be a a normal guy who liked science kits, but then he got married and then he got divorced and then he became insane. Backstory Linus was born in 2007 and he grew up to be a normal human man. However, nobody liked him because he was too crazy and overall he was the worst. We jump to circa 2027 and Linus gets married, but in 2037, he gets divorced. Linus got very jealous of Jade Yukimura, who is still married with his wife, so he made a doppelganger of him. The clone was very insistent on being a peacekeeper but Linus wanted him to kill the real Jade, but the clone says no because after that, he would probably not do anything else ever. Linus does not care and tells the clone to kill Jade. The clone does not kill Jade, so Linus abandons him. However, time travel exists in this alternate universe, so the clone changes his name to Roger Russo, starts a Dreamscape Escape Team and travels twelve years into the past to tell his young, original self to save the world, since the real Jade in Roger's time was so ignorant of what's going on. Linus gets really mad and blames all of this on Eleman, who is basically a god, now. So Linus becomes the Power and he mind controls the original Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy villains to do his bidding. In the end The Power becomes a beast. He's as big as a building. Emma tries to give him his wife in the past/future but the Power is too powerful for love, so he tries to kill the woman. Emma saves her, and that changes time entirely. Mio, Jade, and Cynthia try to talk it out to the Power, but when a man is so devoted to one thing, you only got one thing to do, stop it. The team all use Rose Quartz and defeat the Power. Roger is accepted as himself and not a clone of Jade. Kat, Spinel, Morgan, Cutie, and Cat are free of mind control, Jack is free of his abuse, Claudine is free of her mind, and Hawkins is free of her student loans. Relationships Cutie, Spinel, Morgan, Cat - Completely mind controlled, does the Power's every command. Linus' Wife - Divorced with Linus because he was a lunatic. Roger Russo - Linus' artificial "son". Loathes him. Jade Yukimura - Extremely jealous of him. Emma Monday - Possibly on par with the Power. As equal opposites, it's expected that they hate each other. Kat - Was in the Power's control, but she isn't anymore. The Most Evillist Man in the Whole Wide World - Once, he had a staring contest with him. Doctor Eggman - They had a drink together and now they're basically best friends. Ophiuchus, Princess Détruire, Luminous, Freddy, Gozer, Jaakuna, Metamorphasis, 101, Insomnia, Gray, Virus, Color Red Agency, Gulp, Notionelle, Satan, Apophis, Material, Rough Head, Earthflooder, The Wise Dragon, Unity - Is against them on a political status, but he doesn't know them personally. Songs The Power's voice actor, Takumi Solomon has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Narue Oosaki, who voices Emma Monday, Kiyoshige Nakazawa, who voices Jade Yukimura, and Masami Hirai, who voices Roger Russo. * [[LaLa|'LaLa']] * [[No No No|'No No No']] * [[I Am The Powerfulest|'I Am The Powerfulest']] Duets * [[You Are My Son|'You Are My Son']] (Along with Masami) * [[How Can You?|'How Can You?']] (Along with Narue) * [[Nephrite|'Nephrite']] (Along with Kiyoshige and Masami) Trivia * The Power is named after "the power" (the internet) from Moms on the Net. * The fact that the Power doesn't have a crystal representation is intentional, the Power is supposed to be pure evil. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy